Torchwood/Gallery
This is the gallery for Torchwood. ''Plants vs. Zombies Torch Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV23.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version TorchwoodSeedPacket.png|Torchwood seed packet in PC version TorchwoodSeed.PNG|Torchwood seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Torchwood_Seed.jpg|Torchwood seed packet in the iPad version ImitaterTWoodSP.png|Imitater Torchwood seed packet in the PC version Zengardentorchwood.png|Torchwood in the Zen Garden Firepea.jpg|A pea lit on fire Cardboard Torchwood.JPG|Cardboard Torchwood Torch_wood.jpg|Imitater Torchwood Torchwood_in_Fog.jpg|Torchwood in fog Holly Torchwoodolly.JPG|54 Torchwoods torchwood-hd.png|HD Torchwood DS Torchwood.png|DS Torchwood Torchwood.gif|Animated Torchwood File:TorchWood.png|Torchwood sprite Torchwood_body.png|Body Torchwood_eyes1.png|Blink 1 Torchwood_eyes2.png|Blink 2 Torchwood_fire1a.png|Fire 1 Torchwood_fire1b.png|Fire 2 Torchwood_fire1c.png|Fire 3 Torchwood_mouth.png|Mouth CrushedTorchwood.png|Crushed Torchwood Torchwood pumpkin.PNG|Torchwood in a Pumpkin Torchwood Ipumpkin.PNG|Torchwood in an Imitater Pumpkin ImitTorchwoodPump.png|Imitater Torchwood in a Pumpkin leftfacetorch.png|A left-facing Torchwood in Zen Garden medtorch.png|A medium-sized Torchwood in Zen Garden smalltorchwood.png|A small Torchwood in Zen Garden IMG_2621.JPG|Touchwood fact on phone or tablet Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Torchwoodconcept.jpg|Torchwood concept art Plants vs. Zombies 2 Torchwood Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Torchwood Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Torchwood New Premium Seed Packet.png|Torchwood's seed packet without sun cost TorchwoodImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Boostwoodtorch.png|Boosted Torchwood Boosted Imitater Torchwood2.png|Boosted Imitater Torchwood Torchwood Seed Packet.jpg|Seed packet Torchwood Locked.jpg|Locked PvZ2 Torchwood.jpg|Torchwood's artwork Torchwood HD.png|HD Torchwood Torchwood(Halloween)HD.png|HD Torchwood costume Elf-fire wood.png|HD Plant Food Torchwood NAPalm.png|Plant Food upgraded Torchwoods Torchwood Attack.jpg|Torchwood attacking Torchwood Plant Food Attack.jpg|Plant Food Torchwood attacking Torchwood Explode.jpg|Torchwood about to explode after getting smashed by a Gargantuar Torchwood Rage.jpg|Torchwood about to explode after getting smashed by Surfer Zombie's surfboard 294.PNG|Torchwood advertisement TorchwoodFeastivusAd.png|Torchwood Feastivus advertisement ThisLittleTorchwoodHasNoFire.png|Torchwood being watered in the Zen Garden blaze it.png|Torchwood being watered in the Zen Garden with its costume Torchwood valentine.png|Torchwood in a Valentine promo Lucky Log.png|Torchwood in a St. Patrick's Day advertisement HeatYourGameUpAd.png|Another advertisement for Torchwood on sale 92DFB284-9506-44CF-A349-A2D8C4186F7B.png|Torchwood in an advertisement of the Pirate Seeds Bundle 7.6.1_ATLASES_PLANTTORCHWOOD_1536_00_PTX.png|Torchwood's textures Torchwood Ad Gems.png|Ad for Gems Torchwood Ghost.png|Grayed-out Torchwood Screenshot_2016-09-10-15-56-18-1.png|Torchwood's price in gems Getting Torchwood Hero Costume.png|Getting its ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes costume EndangeredTorchwoodonMinecartRail.jpg|Endangered Torchwood on minecart rail (only in Piñata Party) TorchwoodPvZ2inIceBlock.jpg|Torchwood in ice block EndangeredTorchwood.jpg|An endangered Torchwood with its costume TorchwoodLevelUp.jpg|Torchwood's animation when it is ready to level up TorchwoodreachingLevel5.jpg|Torchwood being upgraded to Level 5 TorchwoodreachingLevel6.jpg|Torchwood being upgraded to Level 6 TorchwoodPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Torchwood featured as Plant of the Week TorchwoodPlantoftheWeekBundle.jpg|Torchwood being featured in an advertisement for Plant of the Week Bundle TorchwoodsTournament.jpg|Torchwood in an advertisement of Torchwood's Tournament in Arena Captain Combustible PvZ2.png|Torchwood's Hero costume Torchwood Seed Packets.jpg|Obtaining Torchwood seed packets from a piñata Torchwood 2.0 Ad.jpg|Torchwood in an advertisement in the main menu Torchwood 2.0.jpg|Torchwood in an advertisement of Torchwood 2.0 Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Torchwood's Tournament.PNG|Torchwood in an advertisement of Torchwood's Tournament in Arena (Ultomato's Ultimate Season) Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Torchwood's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Torchwood in an advertisement of Torchwood's BOOSTED Tournament in Arena (Ultomato's Ultimate Season) Old Torchwood Locked Almanac Entry.png|Locked seed packet (up to 3.2) Torchwood locked.png|Locked seed packet (3.3 to 3.8) Torchwood packet gems.png|Locked seed packet for gems Torchwood Store Gems.png|In store for gems Torchseed.png|Torchwood seed packet Torchwood Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Torchwood2.png|Imitater Torchwood ATLASES PLANTTORCHWOOD 1536 00 PTX.png|Torchwood's old textures TorchwoodSeedPacketPinata.jpg|Obtaining Torchwood seed packets from a piñata (before 7.6.1) Chinese version TorchwoodHD.png|HD Torchwood Violet-fire wood.png|HD costumed Plant Food Torchwood ChinaTorchwoodAd.PNG|An advertisement depicting its costume, costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade Torchwood C Costume2.png|Torchwood's costume Torchwood Almanac China1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Torchwood Almanac China2.png|Almanac entry part 2 NEWTorchwoodPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Torchwood Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Costumed Torchwood Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food effect (with a Peashooter shooting) (animated) TorchwoodSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) Torchwood Level Up Ad.png|Torchwood upgrade ad Old Torchwood Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' 2015-09-13 09;51;39.png|Torchwood as seen on the game's website Others TorchwoodFig.PNG|A Torchwood figurine 103732634_plants-vs-zombiespvz-torchwood-figure-decoration-ebay.jpg|A Torchwood action figure Torchwood Toy.jpg|A Torchwood toy TorchwoodFigure.jpg|Another Torchwood figure Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Torchwood, Imitater, Starfruit - Premium Plant Quest (Ep.301)|By